criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ned Vaughn
|birthplace = Huntsville, Alabama |family = Helen Vaughn Ed Vaughn Anna Vaughn Adelaide Vaughn Five unnamed children |yearsactive = 1985-present }} Ned Vaughn is an American actor. Biography Vaughn was born and raised in Huntsville, Alabama. His parents were Helen and Ed Vaughn, and he had one sister named Anna. At the age of ten, Vaughn performed his first acting role in a community theater production of the musical Oliver!. He continued acting as he attended Lee High School'. After graduating, he performed in several productions while attending Birmingham-Southern College. At that point, Vaughn decided to pursue acting as a career. He drove to New York with just $600 and initially stayed with a family acquaintance, making the commute to New York City from Peekskill. While taking classes at HB Studio, located in Greenwich Village, Vaughn worked as a doorman at New York's Wellington Hotel. In January 1986, Vaughn was able to book his first professional job from his first audition: a Pepsi commercial that premiered during the 1986 Grammy Awards telecast. However, Vaughn's role did not appear in the final cut. During the remainder of 1986, he was cast in more commercials. In addition, he performed in the HB Playwrights Foundation production of K on K. In February 1987, Vaughn was cast in his first film role in The Rescue. After filming for the movie was completed in the countries of New Zealand and Hong Kong, he moved to Los Angeles, California. Vaughn's acting career quickly took off afterwards. In 1989, he was cast in the film The Hunt for Red October. That same year, he joined the cast of the ABC TV series China Beach. Throughout his career, Vaughn made appearances in 24, The Tuskegee Airmen, JAG, NCIS, Heroes, Frost/Nixon, The Unit, and Star Trek: The Next Generation. In 1995, Vaughn was cast in Apollo 13, which received that year's Screen Actors Guild Award for Outstanding Performance by a Cast in a Motion Picture. In 1998, Vaughn performed in Hellcab at the Tivoli Theatre in Dublin, Ireland, during the Dublin Theatre Festival. In addition to his ongoing film work, Vaughn appeared in a wide variety of TV programs, with nearly 100 episodes to his credit. In 2011, Vaughn provided the face and voice of LAPD Captain Gordon Leary in the successful video game L.A. Noire, the first video game to be shown at the Tribeca Film Festival. On Criminal Minds Vaughn portrayed pedophilic abductor Donald Curtis in the Season One episode "What Fresh Hell?". Filmography *Revenge (2014) as Dennis Foley *Hawaii Five-0 (2014) as Jonathan Redmond *Atlas Shrugged: Who Is John Galt? (2014) as Gerald Starnes *Castle (2014) as Brett Zaretsky *Parts Per Billion (2014) as CDC Spokesman *Grey's Anatomy (2012) as Airline Rep *The Newsroom (2012) as Dick Warren *Rock the House (2011) as Carver *L.A. Noire (2011) as Captain Gordon Leary (video game, voice) *The Event (2011) as Dr. Reed (3 episodes) *Harry's Law (2011) as U.S. Attorney General Flynn *NCIS: Los Angeles (2011) as Navy Commander Rearden *Outlaw (2010) as David Stone *The Mentalist (2010) as Reid Colman *Bones (2010) as Colonel Dan Pelant *Desperate Housewives (2009) as Terrence Henderson *Mad Men (2009) as Ed Lawrence *Heroes (2009) as Agent Steve Donner *Boston Legal (2008) as U.S.D.A. Rep Joel Beavis *Brothers & Sisters (2008) as Michael Gradstein *Frost/Nixon (2008) as Secret Serviceman *NCIS (2008) as Captain Dean Pullman *Cane (2007) as Michael Bronson (8 episodes) *Hallowed Ground (2007) as Deputy Mark Simmons (video) *Standoff (2007) as Scott Cooper *Cold Case (2007) as Phil Wingeter *The Riches (2007) as Arthur Dudzik *The Unit (2007) as Ambassador Henry Trotter *Shark (2006) as Sam Bemis *Commander in Chief (2005-2006) as Reporter Charlie (7 episodes) *Criminal Minds - "What Fresh Hell?" (2006) TV episode - Donald Curtis *Walker, Texas Ranger: Trial by Fire (2005) as Garrett Evans *Without a Trace (2005) as Ted Banes *E-Ring (2005) as Lieutenant Bradshaw *The Inside (2005) as Nate Laird *A Distant Thunder (2005) as Tom Condan (short) *24 (2005) as Mitch Anderson (4 episodes) *Crossing Jordan (2005) as Paul Simpson *The Inner Circle (2005) as Jimmy *JAG (1996-2004) as Lieutenant Carl Barrett/Captain Rogers/Lieutenant Arnoldi (4 episodes) *The Parkers (2003) as Thornton *Family Law (2002) as Alec Singleton *The Climb (2002) as Michael Harris *Nash Bridges (2001) as Matthew Curtis *NYPD Blue (2001) as Ross Fitzpatrick *The Beach Boys: An American Family (2000) as Al Jardine (TV miniseries, 2 episodes) *Touched by an Angel (1999) as Charles Lindbergh *Life (1999) as Young Sheriff Pike *Max Q (1998) as Scott Hines *Into Thin Air: Death on Everest (1997) as Neal Beidelman *NightScream (1997) as Charles Pendleton *The Big Easy (1996) as Conner *Courage Under Fire (1996) as Chelli *Murder One (1995-1996) as Dean Crowley (12 episodes) *The Tie That Binds (1995) as Officer David Carrey *The Tuskegee Airmen (1995) as Capt. Butler *Apollo 13 (1995) as CAPCOM 2 *Texas Justice (1995) as Glen Sculley *Gambler V: Playing for Keeps (1994) as Ford Hayes *Betrayed by Love (1994) as Agent Harry Hill *Walker, Texas Ranger (1993) as Roy Buchanon *Trade Winds (1993) as Anthony Philips (TV miniseries) *Star Trek: The Next Generation (1993) as Ensign Cortan "Corey" Zweller *Life Goes On (1992) as Eric (3 episodes) *Wind (1992) as Charley Moore *China Beach (1988-1991) as Cpl. Jeff Hyers/Dewey (9 episodes) *Chips, the War Dog (1990) as Mitch Wilson *The Hunt for Red October (1990) as Seaman Beaumont *Big Bad John (1990) as Billy Mahoney *Billy the Kid (1989) as Charlie *The Rescue (1988) as Shawn Howard *21 Jump Street (1987) as Mark Hardy *What Waits Below (1985) as American Soldier 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors